


Epiphany

by PoisonedMind



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean coming to get Sam at Stanford, Gen, POV Jessica Moore, POV Outsider, Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonedMind/pseuds/PoisonedMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess had never understood what Sam meant by his drunken statement until Dean himself came to pay a visit to Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epiphany

He had said he was shaped after his brother, she didn't believe him of course, she had seen the picture. He was the tall one, he was the smaller one. He was slim, all lean muscle, he was broader. Long hair, short hair. Thin lips, plum lips. Hazel eyes, green eyes. Yin, yang. 

He had said he was shaped after his brother, and when she watched his tall, slim frame dance in the dark on the kitchen floor with his brother's smaller, broader frame, she understood. When she watched his hazel eyes meet green eyes, she knew why she didn't believe him. She turned on the light and said his name because she wanted him to understand it, too. 

He had said he was shaped after his brother, but she didn't believe him, because she saw he was only shaped after his heart.


End file.
